ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nabiki Tendo (Insanity Squared)
History When the Elite Four showed up Nabiki began on taking bets on whether Satsuki was either a new fiancée, there seeking vengeance on Ranma, or to kidnap Akane. Nabiki knew when she started hearing sounds of combat coming from not too far outside the room that they would probably have to abandon the classroom at some point. When all the windows blew in from the force of Ranma's attack colliding with Satsuki’s, she took that as the obvious sign it was and ordered everyone to pack up and move out. The group found the hallway in ruins and Ukyo lying together with Sanageyama's chest. She quickly tried to explain that it wasn’t what it looked like, but when Nabiki pointed out they were still on top of each other she realized realizing that no one would believe her and decided to forget it and go help Ranma. Hearing that Ranma was in trouble Akane followed as she would be the only one to help Ranma. When Inumuta left to find his laptop while Sanageyama washed out his eyes Nabiki led the student rushing over the fallen rubble in the direction of the ground floor. Nabiki led her group out using Taro falling in one of the craters as a distraction. Finding Akane she asked about her injuries causing her to admit that she lost against Inumuta. As well as express her frustration that she couldn’t help with Taro. Inumuta finally spoke up when Nabiki asked if she had been kidnapped while offended it gave him the opportunity to ask why everyone was so nonchalant about what was going on. Nabiki’s reply was to welcome him to Nerima. She was interrupted by the arrival of Nonon dropping off more students. The next day Ranma and Akane received an invitation to join Honnouji Academy offering her a two star position. Nabiki became interested upon reading that she’d received room and board even more so when Ranma suddenly screamed one million while reading his letter. She was distracted from grilling him about why by Soun raising hell over the mere possibility of his daughter going somewhere run by the same people who'd injured her and completely destroyed the school she'd attended. Forcing Nabiki to play mediator between the him and Akane Genma also refused to allow Ranma to go to Honnouji Academy going so far as to attempt to take the invitation from him only for Ranma to swallow it. However it turned out that what Ranma swallowed wasn’t the invitation allowing Nabiki to grab it before he could. This allowed her to inform Genma about the 20 million yen a week income that two stars get when the owners of the undergarments of Nobunaga Oichi that Happosai framed him for the theft of. Synopsis To Twist The Crimson Threads As expected, Nabiki had eventually managed to "persuade" Akane to take up Satsuki's offer, and somehow cajoled her younger sister into bringing her along as well. This, plus added pressure from the mercenary girl, had resulted in Soun deciding to join them. Apparently, something about his city council position (and how it looked taken alongside his association with Genma) had been mentioned to Soun, and Akane had probably caved to some "gentle" blackmail. She’d also convinced the lingerie squadron to lay off for a while until the money to pay them back could be obtained. Category:Insanity Squared